


Fade (Intermission)

by princelogical



Series: Queerplatonic Logince Verse [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Virgil can tell that Logan’s having a bit of a hard time. It’s not his job to reassure Logan- but he’s going to anyway.





	Fade (Intermission)

There’s a comforting tip-tapping sound from the kitchen as Patton goes about his usual nightly baking session, tapping a spoon against the pan to get the rest of the batter from the bowl. Virgil curls tighter under the stack of blankets on the couch and closes his eyes. Virgil relishes in this, the routine and the normalcy of a usual evening. He has no idea where Logan and Roman are but if he’s correct, they’re up in Roman’s room watching YouTube. It’s a distraction. But Logan needs that distraction.

And so does he, he notes privately, which is currently the sound of Patton dropping the spoon into the sink, switching on the faucet, then opening the oven door. Virgil can already smell the pleasant vanilla cake scent tracing across the downstairs.

Someone clambers down the stairs and Virgil knows it’s Logan by the steady, perfectly paced steps. He doesn’t bother looking up until Logan is right in front of him, changed from his usual attire to one of Roman’s sweatshirts and a pair of jeans.

“Hello, Virgil,” Logan says.

“Sup?”

Logan gives a hesitant smile. “May I sit down?”

“I’m not in charge of the couch,” Virgil says.

Logan sits.

The faucet continues to run and the bowl clatters against the bottom of the sink. Virgil hears Patton uncapping the dish soap, squirting it out, and then the faucet turns off. There’s shuffling for a while, the dishwasher opening, and then Patton is walking into the living room, exchanging a bright smile to Virgil and Logan.

“Everybody good?” he asks.

Logan nods. Virgil says, “Yeah. Don’t know where Roman’s at.”

Patton and Virgil’s gaze shift to Logan who shifts. “He fell asleep.”

“You should be asleep, kiddo,” Patton chides softly.

“I cannot fall asleep. There is too much on my mind.”

Virgil nods understandingly and scoots a fraction of an inch closer to Logan. “Well, you can hang with Pat and I. He’s making a cake.”

Patton beams and finally sits down on Virgil’s other side. “It’s vanilla. I made buttercream frosting to frost it with.”

“That sounds delightful, Patton,” Logan says.

Virgil smirks. “Better hope he doesn’t burn it this time.”

“That was one time, Virgil!” Patton says with a little giggle that makes Virgil’s heart soar.

“One time?” Virgil asks. “Patton, you’ve burnt more cakes than you have not burnt them.”

Patton grins. “I try my best.”

“You do,” Virgil notes and grasps Patton’s hand. Give credit where credit is due, he thinks. And Patton deserves a lot of credit.

“You sure you’re okay, Lo?” Patton asks lowly, voice taking on that gentle parental prodding tone.

Logan shrugs. Instead of answering, he says, “Did you know Roman snores?”

“Does not surprise me,” Virgil says.

“It is unbearable.”

“Aw, you seem to bear it just fine,” Patton says.

Logan’s face takes on a reddish tint. “I consider smothering him every night.”

Virgil snorts. “I don’t blame you.”

The room goes quiet and Patton smuggles into Virgil’s side, eyes becoming half-lidded. He’s drifting off. Virgil can feel it. The timer for the cake will go off and startle him from Virgil’s side and then he’ll rush in to grab the cake, half-asleep and end up burning his fingers. Virgil’s thumb subconsciously traces the little Band-Aid wrapped around Patton’s middle fingertip.

Patton’s eyes flutter back open as Logan begins to speak. “I think Roman can tell how afraid I am.”

Virgil looks up and Patton shifts to focus more on Logan. “What do ya mean by that, kiddo?” Patton asks.

Logan eyes his fingers critically and then looks back up, gesturing helplessly. “He is constantly trying to distract me and make me feel better. Which is quite kind of him, I will not deny. However, try as I might, I cannot ignore… the current situation.”

Virgil nods. “I’m sorry.”

“Apologies are not necessary, Virgil, though, thank you. I will admit, this… time has been going far more smoothly than last time.”

Patton smiles. “Thomas is learning,” he says and his voice is full of pride. Virgil smirks.

“He’s taking all of our voices into account,” Virgil says. “It’s not like last time.”

“I wish I was not so afraid,” Logan says.

“I’m afraid,” Virgil admits. He feels Patton’s hand squeeze his hand just a little tighter. “It’s okay to be afraid.”

“Fear is…” Logan trails off.

“Illogical?” Virgil finishes with a soft smile. “Yeah. My whole existence is pretty illogical.”

“That is not what I meant,” Logan says and Virgil takes pity on him, if only for how pathetically sorry Logan’s eyes look.

“I know.” Virgil leans back. “Fear’s illogical. But it’s okay to be afraid. None of us have experienced what you have before but we can acknowledge you’re gonna be a little scared. And that’s okay.”

“Feeling isn’t bad,” Patton says.

“I feel as if, perhaps, I might be holding Roman back,” Logan admits. Virgil feels a surge of defensiveness go through him. Logan continues. “I might be holding Thomas back.”

“You’re helping to keep everyone grounded,” Patton says before Virgil can even open his mouth.

“Yeah,” Virgil agrees. “You keep me from freaking out. You keep Roman from doing something stupid like planning a marriage in the Bahamas or some shit.”

“And you keep me from getting too stuck in the highs to not recognize an issue that might arise,” Patton says.

Logan smiles softly. “Thank you. Thank you both.”

“We love you, kiddo,” Patton says.

Virgil scowls. “Love’s a strong word-”

Logan raises an eyebrow. “All right. I will take it as an understood thing.”

“You do that,” Virgil says with a laugh.

“Logan?” Virgil looks up and sees Roman at the stairs, hair a rumpled mess and drool dried to the corner of his mouth. “Where’d you go?”

“He went to the strip club, clearly,” Virgil quips.

Roman rolls his eyes. “He stole my sweatshirt.”

“Roman, you were not wearing it,” Logan says.

“So?”

Logan rolls his eyes and stands up. “Goodnight, you two. Thank you. For listening.”

“Sleep well, Lo,” Patton says. “You too, Roman.”

Roman does a clumsy little bow and nearly plummets down the stairs but Logan hooks an arm around his waist and the two begin trudging up the stairs. Virgil watches them for a few moments, even after they are gone and safely in their room. He turns back to Patton who smiles brightly at him.

“You’re so good, Virgil.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I am not.”

“You are.” Patton tilts his head up, big eyes shining up at him and Virgil finds his face heating up. “You made him feel better.”

“So did you,” Virgil grumbles. Patton smiles and leans upward and catches Virgil’s lips in a short, sweet kiss.

“You’re amazing.”

“Pat-”

“Wonderful. Beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Virgil grumbles. He can’t hide his smile anymore. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Wanna help me frost the cake?” Patton asks.

“Sure. So long as it’s not burnt.”

From the kitchen, the oven begins beeping and Patton stands up, rushing to the kitchen and pulling out the cake. Virgil can smell it from the living room and he rises, heading into the kitchen. It looks perfect- not burnt at all.

“Nice job, Patton.”

Patton grins proudly. “Thanks.”

Virgil wraps his arms around Patton’s waist and presses a kiss to his ear then trails down his jaw onto his neck as Patton giggles and shuffles closer to Virgil.

“Ya know,” Virgil says lowly, “I love you so much.”

Patton sighs softly in contentment. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little softer and sweet piece before I get into some angst.


End file.
